


[普羅米亞]關於早晨的享用權

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Top Lio Fotia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 3p里歐×加洛×古雷古雷總受里歐總攻古雷雙性設定私設有我可能在對話上掌握的不是太好，但是因為想寫產乳3p車車，所以...
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 14





	[普羅米亞]關於早晨的享用權

**Author's Note:**

> 這是之前應炎的作品，把他放過來，望食用愉快

「加洛！你又偷喝！」里歐由後方拉開了趁古雷不備就吸上古雷乳頭的加洛「今天明明是輪到我的！」「啊！原來今天不是輪到加洛嗎？」「古雷你別裝了！明明你也知道！他從小到大喝了多少！現在按輪表的竟然還搶我的時間！你就是想引起我們的爭端！」

爭吵在加洛把里歐的臉按上古雷的胸時嘎然而止「我剛才看錯時間了里歐，」加洛有些尷尬的抓了抓後腦勺「你今天不用擠乳器嗎？」「都快讓你喝完了有這個必要嗎？」里歐低沉的嗓音裡飽含著怒氣「那就...反正今天我們都休假...」「你說的對！」里歐的眼神瞬間亮起，「等等...你們兩個...」

古雷很想把開始想引起戰爭的自己人道毀滅，他總控制不住自己想讓他們起爭執，今天卻失算了，他知道自己大概又要好幾天無法下床了...

胸口又開始脹痛，比常人更大的胸肌如今看起來卻像極了女性的乳房，被吸的紅艷水潤的乳頭挺立在淺粉色的乳暈上，漲滿了奶水的胸乳彷彿隨時能噴射出乳汁一般，可惡的是剛才明明爭搶著的兩個男人，現在都不願意碰碰古雷脹疼的奶子，後穴裡粗大的陰莖不停輾壓著敏感點，隔著一層薄薄肌肉的前穴也含著一根粗壯的陰莖，但是這根卻只是滿滿的佔住並不抽插，站在古雷身前的里歐並不動作，只是任由古雷含吮著自己，他把腦袋伸向了後頭和加洛吻在了一起，加洛抱著古雷大開的雙腿猛力操弄著，舌頭則和里歐糾纏在一起「啊...嗯...里...里歐你動一動...啊啊啊!」里歐的手指沾了古雷前穴的花液餵進加洛的嘴裡，加洛含著里歐的手指下意識的加快了動作「求...啊...求你了...里...歐」被操的無法連貫話語的古雷低聲下氣的求著里歐，後穴的快感彌補不了前穴的搔癢感，雖然含吮著一根粗大，但是始終沒有動作卻讓他產生了比平時更嚴重的饑渴感，他不得不哀求著里歐滿足他。

「前…前面…吸吸我的奶子!」前後穴同時被滿足後古雷又出現了命令的口吻，里歐和加洛對視一眼，這回開口的是加洛「旦那，你不是不喜歡我們直接吸你的奶子嗎?非要讓里歐買一個新的擠乳器回家，就算天天漲奶，也要擠下來才讓我們喝。」「是阿，既然你這麼不喜歡我們吸你的奶子，那你就這樣脹著。」里歐接了話並趁古雷被兩人操幹道失神吻住了他不讓他再開口說話，加洛也趁機親了上來，三個人的唇舌交纏著，古雷的口水被吻的流滿了下巴，等他好不容易用無力的雙手推開兩個人的腦袋，胸部卻已脹到了…「啊啊啊啊啊!!!」古雷尖叫著達到了高潮，胸前的雙乳因為過多的乳汁直接噴射出兩道白色的細線，花穴和後穴也噴出大量的水液並死命夾緊了兩根陰莖。

等他緩過來就發現了兩顆在他身上舔吸乳汁的腦袋，加洛在後穴內射滿了精業之後就拔出了陰莖來到古雷身前，一邊擠壓揉按著胸乳一邊舔吸著留下來的乳汁，而里歐則是托住了古雷的臀部，一邊在花穴內死茗抽插一邊用嘴吸吮著另一隻奶頭「你…你們…兩個…是故意的!」加洛抬起了頭「旦那，剛才旦那的乳汁噴射出來的樣子真美。」加洛用舌頭舔了舔乳頭「旦那不是也很舒服嗎?」「啊…啊…嗯…啊…我才…不舒服…」「看來，我的速度讓你很不滿意」里歐的粗大用力輾磨著古雷的花穴敏感點，抽插的速度快的讓古雷幾乎暈厥，快感就像浪潮一樣淹沒了他，直到精液滿滿射入他的子宮他才從持續不斷的高潮中下來，但是還沒等他喘口氣，加洛的陰莖就迫不及待的插了進來。

里歐沾了古雷分泌的液體，在加洛的後穴插入了一根手指「里歐?」加洛有些不知所措，雖然他被里歐操的次數也很多但是從來沒有像今天這樣三個人一起…「你不想嗎?」里歐慢慢的擴張著加洛的後穴，加洛沒有回答卻不由自主的放鬆了後穴。

前後同時的快感讓加洛提前射了出來，爽的手軟腳軟的加洛無法使出力氣去抽插身前的古雷，最後里歐只能更用力的抽插加洛帶動他半軟的陰莖去操弄古雷，直到古雷的胸前噴射不出乳汁，里歐才將精液射滿了加洛的後穴。

彩蛋

01

明明是三個人弄髒的家

里歐清理兩個人

加洛軟著腿清理家

而古雷…他甚麼都沒做。

02

後來他們都不排輪班表了，反正有兩邊，一人吸一邊www


End file.
